


暴雨

by bidagesila



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidagesila/pseuds/bidagesila
Summary: *哥俩小日常，流水账与废话齐飞
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 2





	暴雨

偶尔闲下来的时候，白宇喜欢窝在家里。

对他来说，待在房间里总是一件很自由的事情，打游戏也可以，发呆也可以，懒洋洋瘫在沙发上等着另一个人回家也可以。

他轻轻扯了扯衣摆，继而缩进沙发垫子里。

空调屋里挺凉快，门窗紧闭窗帘也好好地拉到一起，密闭空间里亮着微黄的吊灯，有时抬眼看过去，似乎有种怀旧的暖意。这也是当初他们选择那盏灯的原因，无论春夏秋冬，只要进到这个房子里，暖黄灯光从头顶倾洒下来，都会给人带来最舒适的温度。

白宇躺在沙发上眯起眼，在心里哼着喜欢的歌。  
才哼了一句不到，那歌曲里的声音就变成了朱一龙的。  
好听啊。白宇晃着腿想，有磁性的，又有点儿奶音，他龙哥的声音可真好听，在他心里比得过原唱。  
平日里说话的时候，那声音低低地从耳边传来，有时竟让人感到恍惚——他眨了眨眼，有点不好意思，但又不得不承认自己确实是被对方的声音迷乱了心神。  
谁让朱一龙同他说话的时候，一字一句都像是在向他表白似的呢。

想到这里，他打开手机看了看时间，又把它放回茶几。

轰隆——

嗯？什么声音？

白宇第一反应就是外面打雷了，赶忙跳下沙发跑到窗户边上拉开窗帘。果不其然，窗外突然下起了暴雨，天上的乌云吸了一肚子灰似的沉到人头顶上，大风刮得梧桐树叶呼啦啦乱摇。本就是下午三四点的时间，这一场暴雨使天色暗得临近傍晚。  
白宇嘶了一声，用指尖在内侧玻璃上摸了摸斑驳的水痕。  
怎么突然下这么大啊……  
他轻轻把窗户拉开一条缝儿，立马就有混着雨丝的风钻进来，打在人手背上还挺凉。  
白宇立马关紧了窗户，又跑到阳台把衣服收起来。

“喂，龙哥？”白宇抱着衣服给朱一龙打电话，“你现在到哪儿了？”  
“我刚下车！”听筒对面的背景音里明显充斥着嘈杂的雨声，“不用担心，我这里有伞。你把家里窗户关紧，阳台要是晒着衣服就先取下来……”  
“这些都弄好啦。外面风挺大，你注意一点……你现在在哪？”  
“不远了，马上就能到。”  
“那我下去接你。”  
“外面下着雨呢，用不着。我马上就到了，你好好在家等着，昂？”  
“我出门喽。”  
“小白……小白？喂？”  
这人真是的，怎么还挂电话了……  
朱一龙没忍住笑了一声，然后把手机塞进兜里，抹了把脸上的雨水。  
唉，这风可真大，一把伞也顶不了太大的作用。没准等会儿白宇来了，也得抱怨几句吧。

“我天，怎么还越下越大了！”

朱一龙正想着，就看见正前方一个细长的身影飞快走来，手里的雨伞被风吹得直打颤。  
“都说要你别来。”朱一龙加快脚步迎上去，凑到他旁边，“下这么大雨，专门跑下来太麻烦了。”  
“确实。”白宇冲他嘿嘿地笑，“不过接你也算不上什么麻烦。”  
“就知道贫嘴。中午饭吃了吗？”  
“吃了啊。”  
“那就好，我来的时候没带什么好吃的，家里又没什么菜，怕你饿着。”  
“龙哥这你就想多了。”白宇闻言笑着拍他的肩膀，“咱家里就算有菜，也没人会做啊。”  
“我正在学……”  
“好好好，改天，改天让你露一手？”  
“我看你挺胸有成竹啊，要不你来。”  
“那——怎么成？要不这样，咱俩一块儿，你做番茄炒蛋，我做虎皮青椒。”  
“再炖个南瓜。”  
“哎别介，冬瓜多好啊，西瓜也成，龙哥你不能这么残忍……”  
“说着玩儿呢，真做了你又不吃，多浪费啊。”  
“对对对，就是这个理，龙哥说的对。”

刚进家门白宇就把拖鞋蹬掉，去洗手间放水冲脚，朱一龙跟在后面把伞摆好，摘了帽子口罩，也进去洗了把脸。  
“还是家里舒服。”朱一龙捋了捋湿漉漉的刘海儿，“本来也没感觉多累，一回到家就想立马躺着。”  
“嗯……我刚才躺沙发上等你，差一点就睡着了。”  
白宇换了拖鞋，啪嗒啪嗒在地板上踩着水印，跟着坐到朱一龙旁边。朱一龙顺势向他身上靠去，还没干透的发丝贴到他侧颈上，扎得他缩了缩脖子。  
白宇任朱一龙靠在自己身上，暖烘烘的体温把雨水的寒气驱散，环绕在身侧的只剩他身上的淡淡香水味儿。  
“累了吗？”白宇问。  
“不累。”  
朱一龙侧过头冲他弯起眼睛：“靠在你身上，可以充电。”

雨天让人更容易无所事事。  
白宇无聊地直打哈欠，准备做点儿有趣的事情。  
白宇偷着朝朱一龙手机屏幕上瞅了两眼，看他在翻着自己的视频没干正事儿，于是抿起嘴偷笑两声，抬起屁股朝朱一龙身上挪过去。  
朱一龙被挤得哎哟一声：“怎么了？”  
“哥哥，你看咱平常那么忙，都回不了几趟家，这花都要枯了……”  
“确实……”朱一龙把手机放下，刚想起身去阳台检查，倏的又反应过来哪里不对，眨巴着大眼睛问白宇，“咱家养花了吗？”  
“养了啊。”  
“可是，我怎么记得只有盆仙人球啊？”  
“仙人球哪怕枯死啊，刚才这雨下得我还怕它涝死呢。”  
“那你什么意——”  
话音未落，就见白宇一把拿起他的手机，三两下解锁屏幕，指着他的桌面壁纸说，  
“我说的是这个花。”

朱一龙一愣，意会后随即耳尖通红。

“每次都非要我暗示，真不怕我哪天……”白宇话还没说完就被朱一龙环着脖子亲上来，后半句没营养的牢骚话咕叽一声咽回肚子里。  
“是我考虑不周，我的错。”朱一龙笑着搂住他的腰，在丰盈的下唇上轻轻咬了一口，“那既然难得回来一趟，就好好给我的玫瑰施肥浇水……”

白宇躺到床上的时候窗外还在打雷，哗哗啦啦的雨声窗户挡不住，填了半个屋子的白噪音。他抬腰让朱一龙把短裤扯下来，继而不安分地扭着身子，耍赖似的夹紧大腿。  
“现在反悔可没用啊。”朱一龙把他抱起来，强行把套头的衬衫掀上去。  
“雨太大了，心里躁得慌。”  
“不是因为雨。”  
朱一龙闷笑着回了他一句，顺势压上来，顺便打开床头柜的抽屉，摸出一管润滑液和两片套子。

雨就这样不知不觉停了，但他们心脏鼓动，谁也没注意窗外放晴又暗下去的天空。

“我怎么感觉，龙哥你头发剪短之后更虎了呢？”  
“你那是错觉。”  
朱一龙三两下吹干了头发，顺便也拿吹风机给白宇吹一吹。  
“嘶，我的腰可不是这么说的啊。”白宇盘腿坐在床上，不服气地刷着微博，“我天，怎么回事啊，怎么你微博下面都是猛男，我下面都是猫？”  
“谁知道呢。对吧，西北硬汉宇宇子？”  
“我宇宇子又……你怎么还知道了？”  
“你的综艺，我专门抽空看的。”  
“……”  
白宇突然间回想起自己被按在地上掰腿的场景，不由自主地抖了抖，准备转移话题。  
“好想揉你头发啊，龙哥。”  
“我知道你想转移话题。”  
“哎不是，你好歹装作不知道我的目的，给我留点儿自由发挥的空间啊。”  
朱一龙没忍住笑出声，揉了揉他蓬蓬的头发，在心里感慨了一下吸猫的快乐。  
“嗯，那你发挥吧。”  
“我不。”见朱一龙关掉吹风机，白宇立马跳起来扒拉他的肩膀，猫爪子在毛栗子头上一通乱揉，“哇，这种手感，好爽。”  
“不扎手吗？”  
“再怎么说也是刚洗过的……早知道就先洗澡再做了，现在软和多了。”  
“其实现在也可以……”  
“确实——有点饿了，还是先吃饭吧哈哈哈。”白宇立马从朱一龙怀里钻出来，“哎龙哥你要吃什么，除了火锅都行，快点快点。”  
“为什么除了火锅？”  
“那就小龙虾吧。”  
“白宇……”  
“下单成功。”  
“……那，那也行。”朱一龙自知白宇肯定知道他回来之前就吃过一顿火锅，看着白宇那副笑得眼睛都弯成月牙的得意样子还不好意思反驳。  
他把吹风机收进抽屉，忽而又想起一件非常重要的事：“是辣的吗？”  
白宇：“啊？”  
朱一龙：“我说小龙虾……”  
白宇一挑眉毛：“那要不然呢？”  
朱一龙心虚地挠了挠头：“嗯……脑子有点没转过来……”

朱一龙把窗帘拉开。  
此时天已经开始暗下去，屋里灯光挺亮，玻璃上恰能映出模糊的人影。他凑近了往窗外看，看见成群的行人在街上走，有的手里还拿着刚收起来的雨伞。  
刚下过雨，外面应该会凉快很多吧，这时候出去走走估计也挺舒服的。  
这样一想，确实很久都没有好好出去走走了。  
“雨停了？”  
白宇拿着两瓶AD钙奶走过来，顺手递给他一瓶，“现在外面该凉快了，这两天都热死了。”  
“明天也下雨吗？”  
“不了吧。”白宇叼着吸管，懒洋洋靠在窗台上，也跟着他朝外看，“你想出去走走？”  
“想跟你一起。”  
“那肯定啊。明天好像也不是太热，咱去个安静点儿的地方也行。”  
朱一龙笑了：“你不说我都没想起来，上次你说的那个安静的咖啡厅，咱俩差一点儿就被认出来了。”  
白宇立马嘟着嘴打断他：“那，纯属意外嘛。这次不去咖啡厅就是了。”  
“那去面馆？”  
“龙哥你故意的吧！”

其实朱一龙还真有那个想法。  
想着哪一天，自己可以牵着白宇，光明正大地去面馆吃炸酱面——  
就像当年他们刚认识的时候。  
白宇在生人面前提不起精神，自己就在旁边逗着他笑；拌面辣得他嘴唇通红，朱一龙就从饮水机给他接一杯凉水，看他一边呼着气一边咕咚咕咚灌下去，然后笑得整个人都晃动起来。  
朱一龙也梦见过类似的场景，在梦里他笑得可开心，然后趁着没人注意，凑上去在对方嘴角轻轻啾了一下。  
朱一龙并不能记得自己所有的梦境，但是这一场梦，他记得清所有细节。

像是有羽毛尖儿挠着，心里痒痒。

“说不定以后还真有机会。”正在走神的时候，白宇却突然间说话了，像是猜到他心中所想，“要是哪天能和你一起去，我肯定得发个微博炫耀。把你整个人都亮出来那种。”  
“然后配行字，‘最爱的面与爱人’？”  
“不对，是‘面与最爱的爱人’。”  
“那我得先你一步宣示主权，不然又被你带着跑。”朱一龙一扬手拉上窗帘，又刮了下白宇圆润的鼻头，趁对方报复时捏住他的手腕将人拉进怀里，一偏头尝了口酸奶味儿的果冻。  
“学会偷袭了啊，不愧是我龙哥。”  
“还好。都是跟你学的。”  
白宇闻言舔了舔嘴唇，笑得像只卷毛的白猫。  
“嗯，真甜。”


End file.
